


Time Flies, You Too

by FlyingWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Agent 37 isn't happy with his location.Tumblr importee.





	

Right now, you’ve been posted to a certain backwater country in Eastern Europe.

They label it ‘Central’ Europe but they could well have posted you to Ukraine.

The culture wouldn’t be that much different, the only difference lies in the fact Ukraine’s a warzone and where you are is too pansy to even handle something so beautiful as a war. Or something so organizationally complicated, because they can’t handle even the basic navigation and still marvel at the wonders of a GPS system.

You’re not very pleased about it. Even getting your escrima sticks was a difficult job, and you rather ordered them from the nearest Western country, because damn it, if they can’t handle even a duo of rattan sticks, you’re really not going to ask them twice.

You were ready to make them yourself but this isn’t Asia, so getting the wood would have been a problem.

The sticks, right now, remind you to not beat anyone to death just for being a rude prick.  
Back in Blüdhaven, rudeness and challenges would have been responded appropriately to.

But that’s a different life, that is then.  
Now is a different life, and a different time.

Besides, the suit you’re wearing is different too -  
Even though the one you look at longingly still has a Nightwing decal on it.

You take another phone -  
And use another name, once again, that also isn’t yours.  
You’ll power through the place.  
You’ll power through everything.

They killed you but you’re still yourself.

And, as you say, 'Dick Grayson, how can I help you?’  
You remember why you’re here  
(Please verify the contact’s activities as of late, Agent 37)  
And who you are  
(You’re always my son, Nightwing)  
And you smile.


End file.
